


Family Life

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic, Food, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a new family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life

Gojyo climbed out from under a ragged quilt and a heavy burden of sleep. He really had to get a less lumpy sofa, he thought. Or he could tell Hakkai to find somewhere else to crash. He tried to shake the sleep from his system – how come Hakkai got the bed anyhow? Gojyo mightn't be up on the finer points of etiquette, but he was fairly sure the crasher was supposed to get the sofa, while the crashee got to sleep in his own damn bed.

. . . someone was singing. He staggered out the front door and watched Hakkai hanging out the laundry, singing cheerfully.

"Are those my pants?" Gojyo asked.

"Have you only just noticed you're not wearing them?" Hakkai said. "They had all sorts of things spilt on them."

Gojyo retreated. It wasn't that he had anything to be ashamed of, and he did seem to be wearing underwear for once, but he didn't feel like scandalizing the neighbours at this ungodly hour of – he squinted at the clock that had come free with a jar of coffee – almost lunchtime. Hakkai trotted in after him and fussed round with cups of tea and some fresh, crusty rolls.

"Very posh," Gojyo said, and devoured them before Hakkai decided that meant he wasn't hungry. 

"I'll get twice as many next time," Hakkai murmured.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy. Thanks, Mom," Gojyo smirked.

"So you are. It's your turn to do the dishes," Hakkai said. "Make your old mother proud." He dropped a little, maternal kiss on the top of Gojyo's uncombed hair, and sat down happily with a cup of tea.

. . . _and that's not weird at_ all, _nuh-huh_ , Gojyo thought. 

He did the dishes like a good little boy.


End file.
